Storm Hawks: The Guardians of the otherside
by jenergy
Summary: My imagination Avatar movie New Moon Great story....hopefully AXP later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Storm Hawks: The Guardians of the Otherside**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**JEnergy: Hey Everyone!!! This story is based on my imagination + Avatar and + New Moon Which = A great story!!!! On with the Story!! :D**

Everyone on the Condor was resting in their quarters, except for a certain crystal specialist, who was on the balcony outside. Piper was staring at an upper hill area of a dark forest. She wanted to know what was in there. She could feel that something or someone was calling her into the forest. That's when she heard the usual ruckus the guys made in the morning, so she returned into the Condor and went to get something to eat.

**~X~**

Cyclonis Had found the Tomb of Tribes. A place where the two most ancient and powerful Tribe leaders were put to rest. There she found the wall on history. She glanced at it and saw the perfect tribe to take over. They were small but very powerful. The wolf tribe, was the most powerful, as it was written on the wall. Minutes later her wish came true as she was surrounded by the wolf tribe. The leader showed himself from the shadows. His fur was black with a streak of silver on his back.

"_who are you!? You're not from this world!_" The leader demanded.

"I am Master Cyclonis", she then revealed her biding and thrown him onto the wall. "If you want to live you'll bow to me!"

All 4 wolves bowed to her and Cyclonis did her famous evil laugh, which echoed throughout the tomb. It also just happened that a member of the other tribe was paying his respects to his passed away leader and was now running at full speed to the others of his tribe.

**~X~**

Finn ran to the bridge and wouldn't stop shouting in annoyance.

"What is it Finn!?" Piper snapped

"We have to stop by an area where I swear I saw giant dogs!" the blond man pointed out.

"Giant…dogs?" Aerrow questioned.

After a while, everyone except Stork left the Condor and went to investigate. Everyone had thought Finn had imagined everything, until Piper noticed a dog paw print.

"Guys wait! I can't believe I'm saying this but Finn was right!" she exclaimed.

Aerrow was about to say something, when he was interrupted by a howling. Everyone knew that it was very close by. They ran to their rides only to be cut off by a black wolf that was carrying not ant person on his back but master Cyclonis. She gave them an evil smirk and ordered the wolves to destroy the Storm Hawks. All of them gathered together and were ready to fight. The only one that wasn't near the team was Piper. A red furred wolf noticed her and was charging at her. Piper closed her eyes, awaiting her fate, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the same wolf sanding there and growling. Piper turned around and saw a Saber Tooth-Tiger in fighting position and growling back at the wolves. Then from the shadows came 5 others ready to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Storm Hawks: The Guardians of the otherside**_

**Chapter 2**

**Jenergy: Hope everyone liked Chapter one and will like Chapter 2. On with the story.**

Piper's eyes widened, at the sight of these giant felines. The Saber that was standing right behind her was now staring at her, right in the eyes. The feeling that she had felt early in the morning was coming from this Saber. The red furred wolf took the opportunity and attacked, only to tackle by the same Saber that had arrived first. Cyclonis used her biding and shouted "Inferno Blaze!" This alerted the Storm Hawks to get as far away as possible, and so they ran into the forest. All Cyclonis did is commanded the other wolves to go after them and kill them all. The Sabers had vanished, when they had sensed the danger from Cyclonis, leaving the Storm Hawks in great peril.

**~X~**

Everyone stopped running after a while, when they had realized that their rides were all the way back. Aerrow was about to tell everyone his plan, when Radarr screeched out of fear. Everyone was in battle formation and ready to fight!

"They really think that weapons like theirs can kill us?" a unknown man, in pants only, told his friends.

"Who are you?" Aerrow asked.

The tallest of the gang jumped out of a tree and transformed into the same Saber that was behind Piper.

"_We are the original guardians of this side of Atmos. I am Karl and this is my tribe"_ Karl said to the Storm Hawks, before transforming back into his human form. All the men were in pants while the females were wearing pants and sports bras.

"What are you?" Piper asked.

"Long ago our ancestors guarded and protected these hillsides, that is…" Karl was cut off by his second is command Paul.

"Before those flea bags came down from the mountains and challenged our ancestors that it was their time to reign!" he almost shouted.

Karl hissed at Paul to be quiet, before continuing. "What Paul says is true…but what you have forgotten is that they also want to claim this land as their own to destroy all living beings. So for over 500 years each descendants have fought to defend our home", he finished.

"That's awful" Piper whispered under her breath.

"You got that right sister" Trudy told her.

Karl chuckled before putting an arm around Trudy. "Now, might we ask you who are you and where you are from?" Paul asked.

"We are from the other side of Atmos. We are the Storm Hawks, We came after Cyclonis" Aerrow told them.

"You mean that Purple hooded wench!? You couldn't keep her on your side of Atmos! No you had t let her make things worse on our land!" Paul was furious and violently turned into his Saber form. He was smaller sized then Karl but he still looked mean.

Karl was about to interfere, when Piper did. She was between Paul and Aerrow. Paul was so close of clawing her that Karl finally transformed and pinned Paul down until he was calm again.

"Paul is very short tempered, sorry about him" Trudy told Piper before continuing, "It took guts to do what you just did….what is your name missy?"

"Piper"

"The name's Trudy. I'm Karl's partner. Well you already met Karl and Paul. Here's the rest of our little family. That over there is Tsu-Tey"

"It's an honor to meet your acquaintance" he smiled.

"Now here is Tsu-Tey's partner, Leah"

"Hi"

"And finally this is Paul's partner, Hailey"

"Hi. Paul just take deep breathes. That's it"

Finally Paul changed back and apologized to both Aerrow and Piper. Both of them accepted his apology and continued their conversation.

"Now, for more serious matters, the Wolf Tribe has a very powerful enemy on their side. I hope that we can work together, and upon so, we can defeat them together. What do you say Storm Hawks?" Karl suggested.

Aerrow was about to agree, when the wolves had them surrounded. Karl and the others changed into their Saber form and were ready for battle. Piper then noticed that the black Wolf was missing. When the opportunity came, everyone went their separate ways, while the Sabers were fighting off the Wolves.

**~X~**

Cyclonis and the black Wolf were watching from afar the battle, that is until the black Wolf caught on onto Piper's scent and alerted Master Cyclonis.

"Let's go take out the trash" she said, after getting onto the Wolf back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Storm Hawks: The Guardians of the otherside**_

**Chapter 3**

**Jenergy: hey Everyone!:D Here is the third chapter of the story!**

**Piper: I'm actually loving this story**

**Jenergy: What did you do….Own with the Story:D**

**Piper: Nothing I swear!**

Piper was out of breath and needed to rest. That's when she felt weird inside. She collapsed onto the ground and was groaning in great pain. She felt like she was changing into something, but what?

**~X~**

Both Sabers and Wolves have stopped fighting. Karl sensed that someone was entering the right of their Tribe. That's he ordered the others to continue while he went towards the feeling. On his way he met up with the Storm Hawks. All but one member was missing. Piper. IT then clicked in his head that Piper was a descendant of the Saber Tribe, he needed to find her before the enemy did.

Aerrow knew that there was something wrong with Karl and decided to accompany him to look for Piper.

"You guys return to the Condor and be on high alert. Gather every ones rides and then prepare for battle again Cyclonis and the wolves, understand?"Every one nodded, "Now go!" with that everyone, even Radarr was gone with the others.

**~X~**

Piper opened her eyes, with her vision a little bit blurry. She then sat up and felt like the world was spinning in front of her. She eventually stood up and made sure that she had her crystals with her. They were gone! She desperately looked all around for them, until she heard a familiar maniacal laugh. It was Master Cyclonis. She got off of the black Wolf and used her biding to propel Piper right into a boulder. Of course Piper screamed in pain, which Aerrow and Karl heard. The black Wolf growled, knowing that the Sabers weren't far from where they were.

"Sam!" she barked

The black Wolf looked at her, "_Yes Master Cyclonis?"_

"I want you to deal with my bff Piper, while I take care of whoever is coming to rescue her" and with that she flew off and disappeared into the forest.

Piper tried to run away, only to be tackled and bitten by Sam.

**~X~**

Karl and Aerrow chose different path in case anyone or anything came. Meaning there still was a chance that one of them would be able to reach and save Piper. Unfortunately, Aerrow was stopped dead in his tracks by Master Cyclonis.

"Hello Aerrow" she evilly grinned at him.

"Cyclonis!" he growled out.

"Let's see what you've got!" she then commences her battle with Aerrow.

**~X~**

Sam had a weak Piper in his mouth. He walked up to a cliff and looked, he let go and watched her plummet to her death, when he saw a shadowy figure jump after her. Karl had jumped and dove down to get Piper. He covered her with his Saber body and they hit the ground really hard.

"_Ooh. That has got to hurt_" Sam evilly laughed. He then returned to the woods and called back his pack.

**~X~**

Sam arrived at the battle between Master Cyclonis and Aerrow. He was enjoying the view, until he heard the Condor approaching and alerted Cyclonis, who then retreated with the wolves and disappeared.

Aerrow was greeted by Finn and Junko, who landed there Skimmers nearby. Aerrow saw their sad look and knew that something had happened to Piper. He hoped on Finns Skimmer and all three went to where the Condor was.

**~X~**

The Sabers had gathered by the Condor and even they looked in mourning. Karl had survived the fall, but was gravely injured and may not be fit to lead anymore. But Piper was as cold as ice and her skin was as pale as when she was ill from the biding. Aerrow couldn't believe it. Piper was gone for good. Karl tried to comfort him, what threatened by Aerrow's blades. They knew that he was mourning and grieving more than anyone else. Karl said that he knew the perfect place where to bury her. Aerrow lowered his blades and let them go bury Piper. The Sabers disappeared into the forest with Pipers corpse.

**~X~**

The tribe had arrives at the Tombs of Tribes. After putting her body into the ring of revelation, Karl told everyone to back away.

"What the heck are you doing Karl!?" Trudy asked, after transforming into her human form.

After Karl transformed into his, "That feeling we all felt in the woods. They were coming from Piper. I was with the others and the feeling was where Piper was. Meaning she is one of us. Maybe even the one that can end the useless war" he told everyone.

"So you're saying that you want her to lead the tribe!? What's wrong with me!?" Paul demanded

"Where do we start?" Tsu-Tey said out loud.

"That's it!" Paul was about to transform, when Karl punched him.

"Control your temper! This is sacred ground! We remain calm and non-violent!"

That's when the rings glowed and engulf Piper body. After a while, everything stopped and the tribe gasped at the sight they were now witnessing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Storm Hawks: The Guardians of the otherside**_

**Chapter 4**

**JEnergy: WHOOO-HOOO! CHapter 4!!!!**

On the Condor, Aerrow was avoiding everyone. He was about to go into his quarter, when Stork asked him to come to the bridge, over the intercom.

"Umm, Aerrow come to the bridge, you might want to see this"

Aerrow ran to the bridge and saw the Saber tribe waiting outside and in front of the Condor.

**~X~**

In the mountains, Cyclonis was now waiting for her spy wolf to return. She was about to order Sam to get him, when her spy ran in looking worried and told everything to Sam in their language. Meaning he was whining, barking and growling. Sam then turned into his human form and bowed to Cyclonis.

"What did he see?"

"Apparently the leader of the feline tribe survived but…"

"But what?"

"The human, female enemy did not survive"

All Cyclonis did is grinned in victory. Now she was the only binder on this side of Atmos. This side was hers to win. She knew that the wolves were going to stay loyal to her because they feared her powers.

**~X~**

(This part is all in flashback)

_Her eyes opened and all she saw were statues staring at her. Then she looked up and saw the Saber tribe. Most of them were in gasp but Karl and Trudy smiled at one another and approached her._

"_Welcome back Piper" he smiled, "Listen before you do anything I think you should look at your reflection okay?"_

_Piper felt confused, that is until she looked down and saw that she had paws._

"_WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!? WHATAM I!?"_

"_You're one of us. In the forest, did you feel dizzy and in great pain?"_

_Piper quickly looked up and nodded._

"_That was the guardian in you. It wanted to come out and fight the enemy" Trudy told her._

"_Come on. We'll train you" Karl and Paul said at the same time._

_Piper then got up, got use to her new body and slowly followed Leah to the fountain. She looked down and leaned in closer. Her fur was a midnight blue color; her eyes were still her orange/Hazel color. Everyone could see that he body shape was made to fight and possibly lead the tribe. Paul knew that he might not lead the tribe but he would help train Piper because they are a family now._

_Weeks had passed and Piper was about to hunt on her own. Karl was still leading but he was still in pain and needed to let someone else lead. Not even an hour had passed and Piper returned with a worthy meal for everyone to eat. _

_Night time came and Karl stood up high and roared to get everyone to look and listen to him._

"_I know that you all know that I have to step down from my position as leader. The reason is that I am fit to lead but there is someone stronger and more stable to lead this tribe…and that Saber is…Piper"_

_Piper's eyes widened and she stepped forward to where Karl was. Everyone lift their heads up high to show their respects to her, even Paul had his held up high. After she came close to where Karl was standing, he bowed to her as did everyone else from the tribe._

"_Why me? Why not Paul?"_

"_Believe it or not, Piper, The leader has to be the fastest and smartest. You're faster than Paul, who is pretty fast, and you have the sharpest memory than anyone in this tribe. You're fit to lead Piper. You're ready"_

"_Can I…suggest somewhere to go?"_

"_Where would that be?" Tsu-Tey asked._

"_I have to see Aerrow. To show him that I am alive"_

(End of huge flashback)

**~X~**

Aerrow and the others got off the Condor and slowly made their way to the tribe. Radarr jumped off of his red headed friend shoulders and went up to the midnight furred Saber.

"Karl…" Aerrow sounded angry.

"_Just to let you know I am no longer the leader of this tribe_"

"Then who is. So I can make it clear that no one else from my team will die because of your mistake!" he activated his blades.

Piper automatically pushed her tribe behind her and stared right into his eyes, trying to show him that it was her. Her carnelian eyes met his green ones. He felt like he knew this Saber but he quickly pushed that theory away and swung his blades at the midnight furred creature. She yowled in pain, when his blades met the front of her shoulder and upper chest. Paul and the others quickly stepped in causing the Storm Hawks to back away quickly.

"_This treaty is over!_" Paul growled out "_We'll fight off the hooded lady and her pack of flea bags, but if you ever try to hurt our tribe you will pay greatly with your lives!"_ The pack then retreated.

Piper couldn't believe it, she knew Radarr had recognized her and so did Stork and Junko. But for Aerrow not knowing really hurt her feelings. The tribes then noticed a change in her attitude. She seemed more focused and ready for battle.

**~X~**

Aerrow went right to his quarters, after the tribe left. The guys waited for his door to shut, before speaking.

"I can't believe he didn't see that it was Piper" Finn blurted out.

"What gave you the hint that it was her?" Junko asked.

"The way she was staring at Aerrow" Finn answered.

"You would have to be that dense not to see that it was Piper. I mean the Carnelian eyes and the fur color was the same has her hair" Stork said to the guys.

"Stork man calm down" Finn told him.

"Aerrow ruined things with the tribe. The Tribe that can help us defeats those overgrown, diseased filled mutts!"

"…..I miss Piper. Ever though she's alive and is the leader of the tribe, I miss her" Junko stated.

"Maybe we'll run into them on day" Finn tried to cheer Junko up.

"If she's not infected with contagious diseases, and mind worms" Stork said.

**~X~**

Leah, Hailey, and Trudy were all in their nest sleeping by there partners, while Piper looked down and felt empty inside. She laid her head onto her paws and only let a single tear fall from her eyes, before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Storm Hawks: The Guardians of the otherside**_

**Chapter 5**

**Jenergy: *snoring***

**Piper: She;s been working so hard at school and at home and on this and she still makes time to chat with her friends**

**Jenergy: *wakes up* what did you say about me?**

**Aerrow: nothing important**

**Jenergy: ah kk. Own with the story!! :D**

Half a decade had now passed and the Storm Hawks, the Saber tribe and the Wolf tribe were still at war. Starling and Dove had reached the other side and joined in the fighting. Everyone except Aerrow had informed Starling and Dove about Piper.

It was just a normal recon mission for the Storm Hawks, Aerrow and the others were looking into a specific area where their Radar have signaled a pack of Wolves hanging out in the area they were now closing in. When they arrived, the area was as empty as a dessert. Dove was about to say something, when a howl was heard.

"It's an ambush!" Aerrow declared, "Everyone in their battle position!"

The wolves not only had them cornered, but had no where else to go. Sam was about to command is pack to kill everyone, when the sound of a yelp and something huge tumbling down was heard. It was the Saber tribe! Starling and Dove stood their in awed. They have never seen a Wolf that size before or a Saber. That's when Dove saw the midnight colored fur Saber and remembered that Stork had to them that it was Piper.

"That is…Piper?"

Piper heard the familiar voice and quickly looked and saw her friends. That's when she focused back at Sam and was in attack position now. She jumped onto his back; made sure her claws were deep into his back and kept biting and clawing at him. Finally Sam did a reverse body slam and bit Pipers upper left shoulder, causing her to yowl in pain, alerting her tribe, who were hiding in the shadows.

Karl tackled Sam head on, while Paul and Tsu-Tey had already taken care of the rest of the pack. The Wolves had now retreated and waited for Sam to return. After a while Sam ran off with his tail between his legs and disappeared into the forest.

**~X~**

The female Sabers have all had their cubs and once in a while the males would stay with the cubs while the females were helping Piper keeps the Wolves out of their territories. But today it was the males turn to do patrol with their leader, and they felt bad that she was injured yet again. The males gathered to their leader and apologized for her getting hurt.

"_It's just a scratch guy. Stop blaming your selves_" She smiled at them.

That was when Aerrow made eye contact with Piper and he saw the Carnelian eyes that he long missed.

"…Piper…?" he muttered under his breath.

Piper slowly limped up to him. The males mew to her, to tell her that they were heading back to their mates and cubs. She nodded and told them that she was going to just walk around for a while. Junko and Finn were on their Skimmers, watching from afar Aerrow and Piper looking at one another again.

"You're….alive?" was all he said.

Piper nodded and then started walking away, when she was cut off by him. He refused to move out of the way.

"_What do you want?_" she hissed at him.

"Why are you acting this way? Why are you acting like a animal?"

"_I am an animal. You don't understand this land or how it becomes alive, after the sun sets. All you care about is defeating Cyclonis and returning to the other side of Atmos_"

"So are you!"

"_I am home! I am the leader of this tribe and I have responsibilities, just like you do! I have to protect my home and my family"_

"Then show me. Show me the life of this place after dark and maybe then I will understand. At least try to communicate Piper!"

"……_.Fine! I will meet you at the Condor at sundown, tonight_"

With that Piper disappeared into the forest and went back to her tribe.

Starling and Dove went up to Aerrow and asked what they were talking about. So he told everyone everything once they were back on the Condor. Afterwards, everyone was wondering what Piper was talking about. Aerrow would maybe find out tonight, after the sun sets.

**~X~**

"YOU IMBECILES!" Cyclonis was in one of her famous moods, "You had them and you ran away with your tail between your legs literally!!!"

"_Master Cyclonis, we were out maneuver by those overgrown felines! I have a plan and way to get rid of not only their leader but the tribe as well_" Sam interrupted.

"This you tribes last chance Sam! Fail me again and meet your doom!" she threatened him

**~X~**

The sun was now gone and Piper was waiting for Aerrow to show himself. When he did Piper threw him on her back and ran deep into the forest and up the hills and onto part of the mountains. They stopped by the cave where her tribe lies and roared to let them know that she was home. The first ones out were the cubs. Aerrow assumed that they were hers and looked away. Then the others came out and wondered why the same men that gave her a scar on her chest and shoulder was doing at their home. Of course Paul was the first to speak his mind.

"_Why did you bring that human with you, Piper!? He is the one who gave you the scar on your chest and shoulder!"_

"_He wishes to know why we are fighting for this land. So I will show him and hopefully he will see and understand our reason to fight"_

With that, everyone understood and closed their trap. The mothers told her to be careful and then called in their cubs. The males went inside the cave and into their nest.

"Wait… those aren't your offspring?" he asked.

Piper looked up at him, _"I haven't met my mate yet Aerrow"_, was all she said and they continued their way up.

**~X~**

When they arrived at their destination, Aerrow was in awed. The place was glowing in light blue and the land and area of where they could see from afar was breath taking. Piper then dropped Aerrow onto the ground and she went behind a tree. He stood up gently and went looking for her. Aerrow was walking around the tree, when he stopped dead in his tracks. She was morphing into her human form again. Piper had jeans and a sports bra on like the other females had on the first time they had met them. When she walked out and saw him staring at her, she blushed and made him sit on the blue glowing grass by the pond.

"Can you stay human forever?" he asked.

"I can but my other side will need to come out when it wants to. It's who I am now Aerrow"

Piper then pulled him up to his feet and showed him the entire area. From the grand view of the valley, to the giant crystal was glowing, telling him that the human population lives there and once In a while the Wolves have tried to attack but they would always stop them and Cyclonis from getting near them. Aerrow then understood that what Piper was doing was pretty much what they use to do back on their side of Atmos. When they did return to where they were sitting before, Aerrow asked Piper when the Sabers did know, when they found their mate.

"I asked Karl that once. He told me that it was an immediate bond and connection"

"Sounds like our friendship" was all he said before complete silence came.

After a while, Piper couldn't hold onto the urges she had anymore. She got up and started to leave, when a familiar hand held hers. She turned towards him to tell him to let go of her hand, when all she did is widened her eyes. He passionately kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Storm Hawks: The Guardians of the otherside**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Jenergy: Please send more reviews people…or ideas for the Story**

The sun was rising and Aerrow woke up to see that he was in the cave, in not just anyone nest, but Piper's nest. She was fast asleep by his side. Aerrow laid back and thought about last night, after he closed his eyes.

(flashback moment)

_The pack was fast asleep, until they heard sounds coming from Pipers nest. Leah and Tsu-Tey were the only ones that dared to look above their nest._

_Aerrow was trying to get as close to Piper as he could. They both let out a long satisfying moan and then collapsed onto one another. He kissed her neck gently, while she stroked his back and kissed him afterwards. They looked in each others eyes and then held each other before falling into a peaceful sleep._

(end of flashback moment)

When he re-opened them he saw a serious looking Piper putting on her bra and jeans. He pulled her back to him and held her close to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

"I have to go check the area for any flea bags. I'll be back later and meet you at the Condor okay?" she smiled.

"Deal" was all he said before; she jumped out of her nest, transformed into her Sabre form and ran out of the cave with the males of the tribe.

He quickly got dressed and hoped to leave before any of the females would catch him. He was caught and stopped.

"_You do know that we Sabres are Monogamous, right?"_ Leah asked him.

"Mono-what?" was his response.

"_Monogamous you Pea for a brain! It means one partner for life, like me and Tsu-Tey"_ she growled at him.

"_Easy Leah. Listen Sparrow, we do-_"Hailey was caught off by Aerrow.

"It's Aerrow"

"_Sorry…Aerrow. It took her a while for her to get over the "lovely" scar you left on her chest and shoulder. If you hurt her again we will kill you very slowly, understood?_" she finished, with a very scary and serious face.

Aerrow nodded and asked to tell Piper that he is at the Condor waiting for her; they nodded in agreement and went back to their cubs.

**~X~**

In the forest, Piper and the others had caught onto a Wolf scent and were getting closer and closer to its trail. When they arrived at where the scent ended, they were confused. There was no Wolf.

"_Maybe her being with a human is driving her senses off_" Paul muttered to Tsu-Tey, without knowing that Piper had just overheard him.

"_What. Was. That. Paul?" _She growled at him.

"_How dare you bring a human to our home!? Not just any human but the one that gave you this scar! Why!?_" Karl snarled at her.

"_It's none of your business of who is my mate!_"

"_You're outing the tribe is danger by having this human around! We can hide our scent but he can't! Meaning the Wolves will find him and kill our family! If anything happens to our mates and cubs, it's going to be on your head Piper! I don't know why I ever chose you to replace me as the leader!_"

At that Moment the Wolves all burst through the ground and attacked the Sabres. Piper then tackled the males down a cliff and told them to return to cave. The males looked back and saw the Wolves lunge at Piper and dragged her into the forest to where Cyclonis was.

**~X~**

Leah, Trudy and Hailey were at the entrance of the cave, when the males arrived with a look of defeat on their faces. Trudy went up to Karl, when she didn't see Piper anywhere.

"_Karl, where is she?"_

"_They ambushed us….. She made sure that we made it… They took her away"_

At that moment, Trudy clawed slap Karl right in the face. Everyone looked at them in shock; Trudy as never laid a paw of Karl ever.

"_We're going to the humans_" she snarled.

"_No! They're nothing but trouble since they've arrived!"_ Karl objected.

"_She was human, before she joined us, Karl! Piper helped us in battles and in life. We owe her so much!_"

"_I am the leader, and I decide!"_ He quickly snarled.

"_Wrong! Piper made me second in command of this tribe and I agree with Trudy. We were losing the war, until Piper joined and took over the tribe. She decided on days that who would go to battle to make sure that our cubs were safe. I may not like the idea of her mate choice, but she was human and had a history with this one! It's her choice and we all know that she wouldn't get this tribe in danger no matter what happens, just like what happened up there! We are going to go to the Storm Hawks, explain the situation and hope that they will join in this final strike to rescue Piper and to end this war!_"

Karl did not say another word and let the others head towards the Condor. The young ones would stay with Stork and Radarr in the Condor, while everyone went to battle. Karl stayed in the cave; still believing what his mind told him was right.


End file.
